New Zack Island
.]] '''Zack Island' is a small tropical island on the southern hemisphere, which acts as the primary location for the Dead or Alive Xtreme sub-series. After the island was destroyed in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, it was brought back, improved, and renamed New Zack Island; the name is is known by in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 and Dead or Alive Paradise, the Zack island returned'' in Dead or Alive 5 as a fighting stage and it is unique among the others. History Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball After winning the jackpot together in Los Vegas, Zack and his girlfriend Niki used their earnings to buy a small, private island, only accessible via aquatic planes and boat. Upon the island, Zack began establishing and constructing a beach resort, complete with a hotel and stores. Upon completion of his resort, Zack sent out a message to the female contestants of the Dead or Alive, declaring that the island was to host the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. However, this was just a ploy to lure the girls onto the island for a holiday. Even after realising they were tricked, the girls stayed on the island for two weeks for a vacation. After the vacation finished however, Zack Island sunk during a volcano eruption, destroying the complex. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 After the real fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, Zack and Niki gained new wealth by stealing treasure from an Egyptian tomb. With the new source of income, they bought the technology to resurrect the island, and renamed it “New Zack Island”. Zack constructed a larger, more advanced resort than what the original Zack Island offered. Again, Zack invited the female fighters to another two-week vacation. Known for its year-long warm temperatures and perfect weather, New Zack Island was known as “The Island of Eternal Summer”, but this new complex was also destroyed when the island was hit by a meteor shower, which reignited the volcano, and caused the island to sink back into the ocean again. Dead or Alive 5 The Zack Island returns in DOA 5, as a fighting stage in the new patch 1.03 and the stage features unique and new danger zones, along with a new DLC bikini pack. Locales On the original island, the areas of the island included four volleyball courts, three shop complexes, a dock for yachts, a single multi-story hotel with a pool area and bar, a radio shack, a lighthouse, a ferries wheel and a tropical jungle which covered 40% of the land mass. List of "Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball" Locations *'Jungle' - A jungle in the island’s interior. The lush vegetation means the sun isn’t as strong here as on the beach. *'Niki Beach' - A beach that spans the southern shore of Zack Island. It’s named after Niki, Zack’s girlfriend. *'Private Beach' - Zack’s private beach on the island’s northern shore. There are some mysterious animals living there. *'Bass Island' - A small island off the southeast shore of Zack Island. It’s so tiny, you can’t even see it when the tide’s in. It may be named after Bass Armstrong as a joke. *'Hotel' - The hotel there the girls stay for their 2-week ‘vacation’. *'Casino' - Where the girls can play Poker, Blackjack, Roulette and try their hands at the Slot Machines. *'Sports Shop' - The sports shop sells all kinds of swimsuits and volleyballs. Stock changes daily, so you are sure to find a suit to your liking. *'Accessory Shop' - This shop stocks hats, sunglasses, sneakers, and other accessories *'Radio Station' - The radio station where Zack is the DJ. Here the girls can choose what music they would like to listen to. *'Zack of All Trades' - A shop which deals in rare items, such as guns and ninja weapons. *'Poolside' - An area by the hotel where the girls can swim and/or sunbath. "Xtreme 2" and "Paradise" Locations *'Accessories Store' - A shop that stocks hats, sunglasses, sneakers, and other accessories, and make-up. The accessories has a rotating stock that changes every session, while the makeup is always available during all sessions. *'Bass Island' – Another keepsake from the previous complex, this small island is off the south-west shore of Zack Island. It is hidden under the sea whenever the tide comes in. Those who wish to take part in volleyball on Bass Island should come during the Daytime. During any other time, the girls can go snorkeling under the waves. *'Brilliant Jungle' – The Island’s jungle, renamed and regrown. Recommended for those who wish to avoid the hot rays on the beaches and not worry about tanning or burning. There is a place to play volleyball hidden in the trees. *'Casino' - Where the girls can play Poker, Blackjack, Roulette and try their hands at the Slot Machines. *'Niki Beach' – A lingering keepsake from the previous complex that exemplifies the beauty of the island, located on the south side of the island. This is the location where the girls can play volleyball or Beach Flags. *'Niki Marina' – Only available in ''Xtreme 2, Another location named after Niki, this marina found in the southeast corner of New Zack Island. This is where the girls can take part in a Marine Race. *'Pool' - The pool where the girls can challenge each other girls to a game of Pool Hopping, Butt Battle, or Tug-of-War. *'Poolside' - An area around the pool where the girls can sit back and relax, meet other girls, or change outfits. *'Radio Station' - The radio station, where Zack acts as the DJ. Here the girls can choose what music they would like to listen to during each session. *'Sports Shop' - A store that sells all kinds of swimsuits, watercrafts, volleyballs and tickets to play certain mini-games. The inventory changes for each session of the day. Also you can buy a state-of-the-art camera and film. *'Tranquil Beach' – Previously known as the "Private Beach", tucked away in the north side of New Zack Island. Few people come here, making it a perfect place to enjoy a quiet time alone, or to play a small game of volleyball. *'Water Slide' – Only available in Xtreme 2, the "world's large water-slide", located within the island’s jungle. *'Zack-Of-All-Trades' - A store which sells miscellaneous items, such as toys, food, and books. You use these items to give to the other girls to help with their appeal to you. The stock rotates every session like all the other stores. *'Hotels' - Unlike the previous island, New Zack Island has three hotels to choose from: **'Gemstone Suite' – Large, first-class hotel suite for the guests with upper-class tastes. **'Seabreeze Cottage' – A water-top cottage with wooden furnishing and floor viewing panel. **'Moonlight Reef' – Sea reef themed hotel based near Bass Island. Gallery File:Zack Island Night.jpg|Zack Island at night. File:ZackIslandModel.jpg|Zack Island display model. File:ZackIslandAerial.jpg|Aerial view of Zack Island. File:NewZackIslandAerial.jpg|Aerial view of New Zack Island. Trivia * The concept of Dead or Alive Ultimate’s The Island location is based off of the appearance of Zack Island’s beach locales. * While similar, in Xtreme Beach Volleyball, the in-game image of Zack Island and the image of Zack Island offered in the game's manual possess some differences in the locations of some of the island's attractions. For example, in the manual the ferris wheel is located next to the Hotel, however in the in-game image, the ferris wheel is on the eastern end of the island. Category:Locations Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Locations